Loser or not
by angelsgal
Summary: Buffy is not the most popular person and everyone doesnt want to ever be her until a certin 'Angel' takes intrest in this 'loser'
1. Default Chapter

Title: Loser  
  
Author: Angelsgal  
  
Feedback: Please please please for all that is unholy and holy please!!  
  
****Oh and nothing is mine, nothing it all belongs to the idiot who put spike and Buffy, Cordelia and Angel together Joss Whendon. Sorry I have issues with him.****  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Three teens stood in front of Paradise Coffee discussing their summer and slurping down frozen mochas, unfortunately they all found out it seemed dull. "Great, just great today is the last day of summer and we didn't do anything." Buffy summers said pouting and playing with her straw of her frozen mocha.  
  
"Now Buffy that isn't true you know we did do some fun stuff, like the foreign movies we saw, the clubbing that we did and what about that guy you met? Huh huh now that was stuff wasn't it?" Willow said taking another cookie and munching on it quietly then looked over at Xander who was looking rather.bored.  
  
"Yeah the guy was the only real highlight of my summer but unfortunately I'll never see him again and this year is going to suck something major. I mean when I left last year I wasn't exactly ms. popular, Cordelia was constantly giving me grief and the whole school thought I might break down at any minute." She said pouting again and taking her cookie back from Willow.  
  
"Well it couldn't be the way you dress huh?" Xander said giving his lopsided smile. Buffy looked down and didn't see anything wrong with her appearance. She was wearing her usual; black dickies pants, a red halter, her black duster and her hair had been recently colored underneath, well that was black too and made a nice compliment to her honey colored hair on top. So she would rather wear her black boots than a pair of pink stilettos, which was just her.  
  
"What it's what I always wear?" She said trying to see the flaw.  
  
"I'm sorry but we are the only ones who know you every one else thinks that look say 'don't mess with me or I'll mess you up'. But I guess that guy liked it, hey who is this guy we've been talking about him I don't know where you met this guy or who he is." He sat straight up looking at the both giggling girls.  
  
"Sorry Xand, I guess we forgot you weren't there. Well it was at the Bronze about a month ago.." Buffy began.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ FLASHBACK~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Will, I don't even know why we came here tonight. Xander is at his grandmas and everyone is looking at me." Buffy said looking uncomfortable.  
  
"Buffy I told you if you wore that red mini leather skirt and halter top you were going to be 'seen'." Willow said giving her friend a 'duh' smile. Sometimes Willow didn't know if Buffy was just an innocent girl with a fetish with black, red and leather or some kind of attention addict. Last night Willow had dyed Buffy's hair underneath, in her favorite color: black. And she was actually happy she did it, Buffy looked good but now she was getting more attention than she anticipated. So her friend went to the bathroom and changed into the back dickies pants and a pair of black chucks. She should have never let Faith dress her anyway.  
  
"Better? But hey I hear 'comfortable' is in" Buffy said sarcastically  
  
"Well that guy seems to like you look and he isn't too bad looking." Willow said moving her friend's head to the direction of the bar.  
  
"Wow, yeah he is rather good looking. Oh my god did I just say 'rather'? My mom's British boy toy is rubbing off on me." Buffy looked horrified  
  
"Buffy why don't you go and strut your stuff in front of him I mean does it hurt to have a summer love?" Willow said trying to get Buffy off that 'love aint for me' virus.  
  
"Will, how many times have I told you, guys just don't like me and plus they just can't keep up. You should tell Faith about him she is around here somewhere. I heard she is playing a 'who can catch the most fish' game tonight with Cordelia." She said smiling but then the look on Willows face turned from laughter to that of astonishment. Her eyes were not at Buffy but just beyond her. Then Buffy leaned back a little and landed against something hard.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to hit you." Buffy said at the tall stranger, he was the guy from the bar he had dark hair that was spiked and wore a blood red shirt and a pair of black pants, and the two most beautiful brown eyes she had ever see. One word came to mind when looking at him.'wow'.  
  
"Oh no it was my fault; I actually meant to do that. You see it's all a scheme to get you to dance with me." He said rather causally.  
  
"Sorry I don't dance with guys I don't at least know the names of." She said coyly and hoped he would take the bait.  
  
"Angelus, so I gave you mine it's only fair that I receive yours." Angel didn't know what he was doing but then again it made perfect sense to him. Spike had pointed out the girl when she had walked in, she was slightly more than hot to say the least and he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. When she had changed into some less slutty more comfortable she looked even more sexy if that was possible. Her whole 'I don't care what people think' attitude seemingly pulled him in. Oh yeah back to reality.  
  
He came back just in time to hear her say: "Buffy, but you might want to revoke your invitation, you see if you are seen with me it puts a big void sticker on any kind of wanted popularity and/or social life. I'm what Cordelia calls a loser." She said knowing everyone at the Bronze knew Cordelia or knew of her, but her words were regretted when Willow kicked her under the table. Angelus leaned dangerously close to Buffy's ear and whispered:  
  
"Since when did I tell you I cared what Cordelia thinks and when did I need to be popular?" He pulled back and grabbed Buffy's hand before she could protest further. Willow gave out a small squeal and waved Buffy away. To much surprise of willow, Buffy could dance but not just dance but grind and wiggle her little body in such a way every testosterone filled man in the room was under her spell. And Angelus had the happiest look on his face, while Cordelia stopped to see who the new girl was only to scream at the top of her lungs when she learned Buffy Summers was dancing with the biggest catch of the year. Oh revenge was sweet, willow mused.  
  
The music ended and the circle of on-lookers started clapping and Cordelia and her flock just scowled and walked off. Buffy looked happy and actually gave a rare smile; wait a minute where did Buffy learn those moves? Willow thought to herself in complete puzzlement.  
  
Buffy got back to the table and Angelus whispered 'Alley, five minutes' Buffy blushed and sat down at the table awaiting Willows questions and she got them: (A/N: Left is willow and the right is Buffy)  
  
See was that so bad?-no  
  
Didn't I tell you he was interested?-yeah  
  
Where did you learn to dance like that?-I have eyes and my sister is faith  
  
So are you meeting him again?-yeah in three minutes  
  
Really?!-Do I ever lie? Never mind don't answer that.  
  
. (Willow silenced running out of Questions) So who are all these drinks for?-Buffy  
  
You.What from whom?  
  
Every guy in the bar.You can't be serious.  
  
I am and your late.Crap I'll see you later Wills //////  
  
"Wow Angel cakes that girl sure was gorgeous" Lorne said patting Angels back  
  
"Yeah and I am meeting her in like five minutes. So, I am marking my territory here Spike, so I'll say this once, stay away." He said getting real close to Spikes face.  
  
"Oh and since when did you care about these girls you like for the moment?" Spike countered not liking his friends tone.  
  
"Since I want this one to be different." He said with more anger in his voice and clenching his fists.  
  
"Fine but I give you maybe two days before you start looking for someone new." This really pissed Angel off and took a swing at spike and he would have decked him if Gunn hadn't decided to hook his arm around Angels at the last second.  
  
"Angel it isn't worth it, and don't you have a date?" Gunn asked trying to calm him, and surprisingly it worked. Angel turned away from spike and walked out of the Bronze.  
  
"If I didn't know better I'd say peaches, there is smitten, but of course I know better." Spike said with a grin. His friend Angel would be out of the picture shortly, going to Ireland to visit the family, he'd have to leave the girl sometime and when he did Spike would be there waiting. //////////////////////  
  
"Hey there you're late." She said him entering the alley, his face instantly lit up  
  
"Guess I'll just have to make up for it."  
  
///////////////////////  
  
Willow waited all night for Buffy to come home and even put up with faith and finally around four that morning Buffy came strutting in with the biggest smile on her face.  
  
"Buffy you're smiling, what happened did you get the catch of the night or what?" Faith said sarcastically.  
  
"You could say that, Wills I had the greatest night of my life!" She said running to her friends' side ready to spill everything.  
  
"Well indulge Buff, I am awaiting the scoop!" Willow said smiling at her Friend's infectious happiness.  
  
"Well we went to another bar and we put on a repeat performance from the bronze, but after receiving enough alcohol from the guys at the bar to make a whole navy drunk we left and went to the park where we talked about everything from music and books we like to our pasts. He's from Ireland! And then he brought me home and his kiss, oh my god his kiss it's like electricity flowing from his lips!!" She rambled some more and more until she was finally in tears.  
  
"Hey Buffy what's the matter?" Willow said frustrated with her friends sudden mood swing and Faith was nearly laughing.  
  
"He laves tomorrow to go to Ireland; I'm never going to see him again." Buffy said in one breath. Then she pepped up "Oh well that's my life, meet my first decent guy and he has to leave, life goes on right?" She once again putting on her tough girl face.  
  
"Yeah, Buffy it does but that doesn't mean you have to rule out the guys now there plenty of fish in the sea." Willow said trying to bring back the Buffy of a few minutes ago, but it was no use the old Buffy was back with vengeance.  
  
"Will, he was a complete fluke, no more guys I can't get attached things just don't like to go my way so if I don't look I wont get hurt." She said starting to head up stairs.  
  
"Hey B, just for the record who did you catch tonight?" Faith said sick of the waiting game.  
  
"Angelus O'Conner, my Angel." She said absent mindedly. Faith's mouth dropped at what Buffy just said 'the' Angel, every girls dream to date. Her sister had managed to bag the hottest guy in all the world , suddenly her respect for Buffy climbed up a notch if that was possible.  
  
"Willow you should just stay here tonight, dad left on another business trip and wont be back until, oh hell I don't know when he will be back! But you should stay here it's late, or er, early and you look beat." Faith said; trying to be nice to her sister' best friend.  
  
"Thanks." /////////////////////////End//////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////  
  
"Wow so you haven't seen the guy since?" Xander said a little happy that this guy had left so he could still have his Buffster.  
  
"Nope I don't expect to either." Buffy said finally arriving at her house and then stepping on the porch looking at the sunset. "Look guys at the last high school summer sunset of our lives." She said putting her arms around her friends.  
  
"Summer was too short." Xander said  
  
"It always is Xander, it always is." Willow said patting her friend on the back and then waved good bye to her friends.  
  
"I'll see you guys at, gulp, school tomorrow ok." Buffy said  
  
"Hey buff we are finally seniors, the big dogs this is our year." Xander yelled from the street.  
  
*Yeah, but what is that? Cordelia is still top of the food chain and your still obsessing about a guy you had one date with.* She thought.  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
"Oh Angel cakes how was Ireland?" Lorne said picking up Angel from the airport to bring him back to Sunnydale.  
  
"Family oriented." He said with a little bit of boredom on his voice.  
  
"So are you finally going to stay in good ole SunnyD for good, and like go to school here or did your aunt back out of her invitation?" he said  
  
"Nope she says I can stay and yeah I'm going to Sunnydale high starting tomorrow I don't suppose Spike goes there does he?" He asked praying that he didn't  
  
"That would be a big yes, sorry Angel cakes." Lorne said  
  
"Well great and what about that girl?" He asked  
  
"You're going to have to be more specific there is an abundance in the female population." Lorne teased  
  
"Lorne the girl I went out with before I left!"  
  
"I'm coming up with nothing Angel."  
  
"The little blonde at the Bronze with the amazing hazel eyes and perfect body, she wore black everything." Angel said getting frustrated.  
  
"Oh you're talking about the blonde goddess in black, Buffy Summers. Sunnydale Highs most hated gal thanks to Cordelia." Lorne said with a smile and chuckle he loved giving Angel a hard time. "If you didn't catch it, yeah she goes there"  
  
Angel just smiled ****I'm what Cordelia calls a loser**** He remembered her saying that, well it seems Angel happened to like losers or just losers named Buffy Summers.  
  
*************A/N: Should I go on or just drop it? Tell me with review people, I'd love to hear your input. Yeah I know Buffy's moods were all over the place but you have to understand she gets the hottest guy on earth only for him to be taken away. Sorry for the spelling and/or punctuation but I wanted to get this to you now and didn't really care how bad it was. Oh and I kinda need a beta so if your interested......  
  
Angelsgal 


	2. First Day, First Class, First Dissruptme...

A/N: The song (Boys of summer) was originally from an older artist who has just slipped my mind, but I really like the way the Ataris re-did it, so don't send me the hate mail cause I listen to both versions.  
  
A/N2: Oh wow thank you all for those reviews it has convinced me to write more chapters and continue on with this story. Again I apologize for misspellings and bad grammar but well I think I lost my beta!!!! I accidentally erased her e-mail address so again I'm sorry. Oh and please keep the reviews coming it helps me write my stories, oh and to whom wanted Fred in the story she will arrive in later chapters. And Cordelia's hatred for Buffy will be explained just not right now Thanks a million Angelsgal  
  
P.S. (*...*) Means thoughts for those of you who might get confused. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Angel had been driving around now for over and hour just thinking about her, even though he went driving to get her out of his head. He would probably see her tomorrow but what would he say, all English had then just decided to slip from his head. Great now what should I do, so he turned on his radio.  
  
////Nobody on the road nobody on the beach. I feel it in the air: The summer's out of reach. Empty lake empty streets the sun goes down alone. I'm driving by your house though I know you're not home. But I can see you your brown skin shining in the sun  
  
You got your hair comb'd back and sunglasses on baby.  
  
Jesus even the song reminded him of her instead of distracting him. Only he couldn't seem to change it instead he listened to it focus on the lyrics laughing at the fact it was so close to Buffy. Angel you have to snap out of it, he said softly to himself.  
  
And I can tell you my love for you will still be strong After the boys of summer have gone. I never will forget those nights I wonder if it was a dream. Remember how you made me crazy remember how I made you scream And I don't understand what happened to our love  
  
But baby I'm gonna get you back  
  
I'm gonna show you what I'm made of I can see you your brown skin shining in the sun  
  
Buffy, Buffy, Buffy...Buffy in a bathing suite. Ok Angel now you have definitely gone off the deep end. This girl you knew for maybe six hours and now she is now taken the starring roles in your day dreams. Who knows maybe she will even reject you.  
  
I see you walking real slow and you're smiling at ev'ryone. I can tell you my love for you will still be strong After the boys of summer have gone. Out on the road today I saw a deadhead sticker on a cadillac. A little voice inside my head said: Don't look back you can never look back. I thought I knew what love was what did I know? Those days are gone forever I should just let them go but: I can see you your brown skin shining in the sun  
  
No not Buffy, she was too perfect to do that. It felt like I knew forever, but you didn't so start to get over it un-least until you make it home because at this rate you will probably get into an accident. Whoa, did you forget you were driving?  
  
You got that top pulled down and that radio on baby. I can tell you my love for you will still be strong After the boys of summer have gone. I can see you your brown skin shining in the sun  
  
You got your hair slick'd back and your wavarers on baby. And I can tell you my love for you will still be strong After the boys of summer have gone.  
  
Finally he had returned home after arguing with himself on what to say to Buffy, which led to his next question. *Am I nuts*. That had to be left to be debated until tomorrow though because it was late and his first day at school was tomorrow. He knew that it was going to be a long night.  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Buffy got up the next morning she got up with a grumble and a bad mood, first days of school always sucked. Early rising, long lectures and guaranteed Cordelia didn't appeal to Buffy. Not to mention the rest of the schools glare and stares, geez what did she ever do? Oh, David getting his arm broken was entirely his fault, he shouldn't have locked the doors and make a move on her, one word; self defense. And burning down her last school, that might have been her fault but she told the chemistry teacher she wasn't a scientist and didn't plan to be. Oh well at least she was left alone to be with her true friends, Willow and Xander, of course hanging out with her brought their reputations and possible acceptance down to nothing. Well she warned them.  
  
She got into the shower and dressed in her usual chucks, black pants and a tight band shirt; her hair was left down and fell past her shoulders. A little make up and she went down stairs where she ran into her sister.  
  
"Wow Faith don't you think those clothes might attract, I don't know, some unwanted attention." She said to her sister as she grabbed the toast. Her sister as usual, was wearing a skin-tight pair of hip hugging jeans and a tight red halter leaving nothing to the imagination.  
  
"B, any attention is good attention. Besides what your wearing isn't exactly my 'style' if you call that a style." She said laughing at her sister. Technically half sister but who said blood was everything? B, was more of a sister than anything else and damn strong too. Poor David, well at least he got off easy if Faith was around he would be swimming with the fishes right now. Faith looked at her watch and nearly jumped out of her skin.  
  
"B we have to leave now! Actually we should have technically left five minutes ago so get a move on" She said opening the door for her sister and bowed dramatically. "After you, your highness." Buffy just gave a look and walked out the door. They actually arrived early despite leaving late and Buffy quickly found her friends and left Faith to her flirting with some of the Freshman. Things were back in routine ; same school, same people, same town and same cliques can Sunnydale get anymore variety? Everyone was tired and upset that the had to come back to school. Buffy was lonely and Xander was quite and tired while Willow was the only one in the entire school who was looking forward to the new school year, but then again she was willow.  
  
////bell rings//////  
  
"Well back to hell, let's see the schedules kiddos." Buffy said walking down the hall lined with lockers not surprised to see people going out of their way to avoid her. `not surprising only one class together.P.E.` She thought then looked at her own schedule  
  
Science  
  
Math  
  
English  
  
History  
  
Physical Education  
  
Art  
  
*Are they trying to kill me!! I cant even talk in the morning let alone mix dangerous chemicals and solve math equations!!*-she thought and let out a little whimper as her friends and her separated and went there separate ways  
  
*I hate science; I hate science* She thought as she walked into the empty classroom. *Damn I am the first one that must be a freakin' miracle* she sat down to the next to the last seat nearest the window to gaze out into freedom she had know only a day earlier.  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////Angel's Pov///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
*I hate science; I hate science* he thought upon entering classroom 108. The class was already there and seated and all seats were taken except for a prime seat behind a blonde girl in black staring out the window like it was all she ever wanted to do. As he walked to the unclaimed seat he got looks and stares that warned him to stay away from that seat and pity stares when he sat down. *what is the matter with everyone its just a seat* he thought and after the second bell rang the class began.  
  
"Welcome to science seniors, I know this may be your last year but it I not in your best interest to try to fly by in my class I will give no pity to you at the end of the year." The teacher began. "And as for everything else I believe you will get the feel for it sooner or later. Now that-that is out of the way how about role, when I call your name 'here' should be the only thing out of your mouth understood?" Then the Science teacher began taking role.  
  
"Cordelia Chase" He bellowed  
  
A small brunette teen raised her hand like she was winning a beauty pageant, Angel knew instantly that she was one of them. Popular rich bitches to be exact; perfect hair, perfect clothes and the ever so perfect smile gave her away in an instant. He grumbled when she turned around and gave him a smile and a wave. 'I'm what Cordelia calls a loser' the memory hit him like a ton of bricks and instant hatred for Cordelia bubbled through him, she had made fun of His Buffy and well that made her a double bitch. *Whoa did I just refer to her as mine again? I am going off the deep end. * Angel thought then tried to will himself back to realty and made just in time to hear his own name being called.  
  
"Angelus O`Connor."  
  
He tiredly raised his hand and called out an 'here' letting his hand fall back down he really hated science and really hated the fact that he had to be hear when he could be searching for Buffy.  
  
///////////////////////////// Buffy's Pov ////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
*Holy crap wait a minute did I just hear Angelus? Angelus O'Connor as in the guy I met at the Bronze. No it cant be but really how many guys named Angelus are out there? But behind me, in my school, in my town? IS that possible with out me even realizing it? Sure I might have been staring out the window but if he walked in the door I would have noticed. Only one way to find out.* She thought  
  
She started to fumble through her backpack rummaging for her compact. She found it and positioned herself and the mirror at such and Angel that -that she would be able to see him.  
  
*No effing way I can t believe it is him and why am I acting like Cordelia? Its not like he was so much to me and I mean its not unreasonable that he is here but holy hell! Oh and I forgot how absolutely beautiful he is I can almost here him saying my name*  
  
Buffy.....Buffy Summers....Buffy.........  
  
"Buffy Summers!" The teacher yelled cause her to nearly jump out of her skin but instead the compact flew out of her hands and made a huge noise as it fell onto the floor. She nearly fell out of her seat herself trying to catch it after a 'loser' comment from Cordelia she managed a weak and embarrassed 'here'.  
  
////////////////////////////////// angels pov ////////////////////////////////////  
  
* Buffy, here, in this science class? This is my new favorite subject. Oh and that Cordelia .she is my new most hated person I cant believe she said that what has Buffy ever done?* Angel thought and willed with all his might for her to turn her around but she didnt budge.  
  
*Crap now what? I guess I will have to resolve to middle school tactics, I am going to have to annoy her with things people behind you do all the time. If Lorne or Gunn were to see me I would never live this down.* he thought but then smiled to himself and started tapping his foot on her chair.  
  
////////////////// Buffy's POV /////////////////////  
  
*I am going crazy and I know he is doing this on purpose! First Angel started with the foot tapping , annoying but bearable then the drumming on the back of my chair, I started to grind my teeth and crack my knuckles. But this is just too much now he's got the pencil rolling from the top of the desk to the bottom of the desk, over and over and over. I can't take it I feel as though I am about to break. Oh the drumming again!! That's it* She thought and quickly turned around so she was sitting backwards on her chair, she smiled and then with one fluid motion she pushed back his desk about a foot and a half. She smiled and turned back around. All faces were on her in shock, even the teacher was speechless but not for long.  
  
"Buffy Summers can you explain yourself?" He asked walking over to her desk.  
  
"Umm no not really I just got kind of annoyed by his actions so I decided we needed space." Buffy said using words she didn't even know she had  
  
"Space huh? Well can I see your schedule?" He said not asking a question but making a statement. Without a single remark Buffy handed over her schedule. The teacher just smiled and picked up the phone and started chatting with someone. All Buffy could make out was 'O'Connor' and 'Summers' which really didn't tell her much. * Well this has to be a record on the first day of the first class of senior year I get detention* She thought and smiled to herself.  
  
"Well Ms. Summers it seems that space issue is going to have to resolve fast because instead of the usual detention I made you a personal escort of our new student Mr. O'Connor. You now have all but one class together thanks to my friends up in the office." Then the bell rang " Have a nice day class see you Monday"  
  
* Ha the teacher thought this was a punishment? More like a reward, the moron." Walking down the halls not talking was awkward so even though Buffy didn't want to she decided to break the ice.  
  
"I thought you were in Ireland." *Geez, bitchy are we?*  
  
"I was and I came back."  
  
"Oh." *Well duh * Then Xander bumped into then saving her from making a complete ass of herself.  
  
"Hey Buff how goes it in the land of science?" He asked and then cocked his head to the side looking at Angel. "And what is with this guy?"  
  
"Ah Science, fun and I got in trouble after a little annoyance retaliation and he is my punishment." Buffy said but Xander just gave her a puzzled look. "He's new and I have to escort him to all our classes now that the teacher decided to change my schedule to match his, he had issues I guess with my class disrupting annoyance solution." She said shrugging hr shoulders.  
  
"Aww I see, sorry dude you pick the wrong girl to piss off. See ya at lunch buff." He said running off.  
  
After a few more moments of silence Angel spoke up:  
  
"Wow your boyfriend is, well nosy." He said but she stopped and bent over in laughter causing several people to stare. After about a minute she looked up and noticed he wasn't laughing and calm herself enough to look into his eyes.  
  
"Oh you were serious? Me and Xander? No, he is just one of my best friend no romance, ever." She said whipping tears of laughter away.  
  
"Good cause that would have clashed with my plans to do this..." He said pulling her to the side, pushing her against the wall and kissing her. After a few moments he broke the kiss on account of them having that annoyance of breathing.  
  
*OK can I just say one thing? WOW! I wanna do that again and soon, screw math I am learning so much more with this anyway!!*  
  
"Wow, what was that for?" She said regaining her voice  
  
"To help you forgive me for getting you in trouble." He said huskily  
  
"Give me another and Science never happened." She said with a grin but that was soon whipped off her face when their lips collided again. Buffy was in the world of pure happiness that is until a certain bleached blonde and his dark companion interrupted them with another blonde friend in tow.  
  
"'ello Peaches, your here ten minutes and you already have a girl against the lockers? Ha, and you don't even try to introduce your friends to her first, that is bloody hell rude!"  
  
A/N: Haha and the evilness ensues! And if you didn't get it drusilla, darla and spike interrupted our favorite couple. Sorry it took so long for this chapter but I was really busy. I know I know thats not and excuse but well thats the best I got. Sorry for the misspellings but I STILL HAVE NO BETA AND NEED ONE!!! Hint hint. Next chapter soon and if you want it even quicker review and tell me so!! I'm glad so many people like chapter one and thank you for the encourgement to continue!!  
  
B/A Forever, Cordelia can go jump off a cliff!! -Angelsgal 


	3. First Day Bitches and Ditches

A/N: all right I know that it has taken me forever to update this story but please bare with me. School just started and I just moved so life has been hectic. Well I'm done talking so R_E_A_D!!! And if you feel so inclined or just want to be my best friend and critic please review, you press that little button on the bottom of the page and you tell me what you thought of the story. Its a great tool and it should be used!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
*Why of all times did they have to pick now?* Angel thought as he broke the kiss and gave a reassuring glance at Buffy. He smiled her lips were still swollen from their little 'detour' they had taken outside of math. She looked so cute to him with her hair slightly rumpled from his hand running through it and her lipstick gone leaving her natural color come through. And then there were his 'friends' and he uses that term loosely because these were the kind of friends that screw each other over and then laugh about it, so they were more like people he knew and wanted to forget. But none the less to get rid of them you must comply with the demands.  
  
"Buffy this is Spike, Drusilla and Darla, umm a few friends of mine. You guys this is Buffy." He said reluctantly and awaited their approval as a sign he and Buffy could leave.  
  
"Ah so you must be Angelus' new mate being that you two were locked at the lips." Spiked said with a wink and one arm around Drusilla, the statement caused Buffy to blush. *real tactful Spike* Angel thought.  
  
Just then Faith walked up and stopped when she saw Buffy in a group surrounding her.  
  
"Hey B, what's with the crowd?" She asked getting a serious look on her face. Even though Buffy could her handle herself Faith still played the protective sister role when she felt like it.  
  
"I was just meeting Angels friends and we were just saying hi that's all sis." She said giving a faint smile to her sister.  
  
"Angelus I think you got the short end of the stick. The other sister seems more, how do I say this, experienced." Darla said with a smirk. This really pissed off Buffy, it was one thing to make fun of her, she was used to it, but to make fun of family was unacceptable. Faith saw rage in Buffy's eyes and tried her best to calm her down like acting like it was no big deal.  
  
"Well huh I guess you know what 'experienced' looks like right, since whenever you look in the mirror that's all you see." Faith said with a smirk, this calmed Buffy down a bit but even now Angel was noticing the rage in Buffy and looked concerned.  
  
"But then again ???????? Summers blood is dirty you never know what disease they might have." Darla said with a smile. A rush of blonde hair turned like Buffy was about to leave? but then did a one-eighty and she lunges at Darla and her fist stops maybe three inches from Darla's face? Faith had seen the punch coming and hooked her arm at the elbow of Buffy's and stopped her punch.?????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ?????????  
  
???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ??????????????????  
  
???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ??????????????????????????????????????????????????????????  
  
???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ????????? ?Á  
  
?¿??? ????????? 


	4. A walk a talk som eunderstanding and som...

A/N: Well lets see I'm grounded and when I'm grounded I type up a storm so I'm probably going to write like six chapters at once but I wont update unless you review so there you go. Review and be rewarded or I'll just drop the story all together. :S  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Angel didn't even remember how he got there but here he was in Buffy's tree watching as she beat the hell out of her punching bag while tears streamed down her face. He remembered Faiths warning, something about if he broke Buffy's heart then she wouldn't even need to break his neck because "b" would do it before she could. He came anyway he wrote down her address, went to as many classes he could before he needed to see her again, two to be exact. He had knocked and knocked and almost went home when no one answered but then he heard commotion in the room with the widow by the tree. He didn't know what compelled him to climb the tree but he did and that's where he was know, just watching her and cursing ever having lklet anyone hurt her and he made a silent vow to never have that happen again. A sudden loud bang brought him out of his thoughts.  
  
"Holy shit" He whispered seeing Buffy collapse and the punching bag on the floor, a visible tear in the bag and the chain broken. Buffy was glistening with sweat as she rose, only to fall again in defeat. Angel saw this and nearly jumped into the room and if Buffy hadn't made direct eye contact and showed him her 'dear caught in the head lights' look he would have. He froze and she came to the window. All he could get out was "Buffy"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
She knew he had been there, she knew he was just beyond the window, she knew he was watching and she didn't care, she was tired of hiding her "gift" or truly her curse. So she beat the crap out of her punching bag, she hadn't been so hard on it in a long while and it proved too much for the brand new bag, it fell and so did she. And as she looked up, him crouched as if to come and save her, save HER, she was surprised and the least to say shocked. She went to the window and opened it, he said her name softly and then before she could even respond he came into her room and just wrapped her in his arms, just to hold her. It was heaven compared to this hell, he was the only person in her history to make her tremble, and he was her only weakness. And that strangely made her smile a real smile not one of her Oscar winning fake smiles that she had perfected over the years but just a real smile from her.  
  
Still wrapped in his arms he spoke softly. "I'm so sorry Buffy I should have never.. I should have protected.. I should have done a lot of things I'm sorry"  
  
And here he was apologizing for not being her knight and shinning armor at school, when this is exactly how she wanted him, just her armor and protector for her against herself. So in response she just snuggled closer in his jacket, taking in every sweet scent trying to take in the moment for everything it has before it went away like every other thing good and normal in her life. And then her knees gave out, yeah every bit of her super energy had gave out, a girl can't cry for two hours and kill a punching bag without getting at least a little tired. Angel just held her tight so she wouldn't fall and swept her up in his arms, in response she just laid her head on his strong shoulder. He brought her to her bed and tucked her in then took off his jacket and climb in next to her, wrapping his arms around her middle and holding her close to his body. Hers fitting perfectly against his. There was only one word to describe the amount of happiness Buffy was feeling before she drifted off to sleep. Nirvana.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
He croaked his arm so he was propped up, just so he could study her sleeping form. To him she was gorgeous and so tiny, almost as if he could break her at any moment. She groaned in her sleep and burrowed her brows like she was trying to fight off some enemy in her dreams, he just smiled at her cute-ness and before he could even stop himself he was kissing her lips. She moaned in response.  
  
"Morning" He grumbled between short kisses. She looked at him with a look and crawled half way over him and looked at the clock.  
  
"Midnight" she grumbled and got up. He looked at her puzzled as she went into her closet and came out in a pair of dark khakis and a tight shirt with a duffel bag in her hands. Then she stooped dead in her tracks as Angel coughed a little as she started to climb out the window.  
  
She looked back at him and smiled "Grab you jacket, this is when I prove to you- you should have never moved to Sunnydale and your going to go running from me. Think of this as you initiation." She said with a somber look on her face; she really didn't want to do this but the sooner he knew the sooner she would have to get over him after her ran away from her calling her a lunatic like the rest of them.  
  
He grabbed his coat and just smiled at her, putting his hand on the small of her back as she jumped out her window and swung from her tree into the grass, he did the same mimicking her every movement and making her smile. * if she only knew * he thought.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
* What the fuck am I thinking? * She screamed to herself in her mind. But I have to do this right? If we are going to have a relationship we have to be honest, right? So she kept her pace through the streets pointing out a few things here and there, the town square, the pizza place, the mall.  
  
"Buffy, are midnight tours your thing? Do you give these to every new guy?" He asked acting puzzled.  
  
"Angel you will come to understand that strange things happen in Sunnydale, stuff people don't like to talk about, and the only answers for these things are at night." She said looking at him, silently pleading for him to understand.  
  
They arrived at the cemetery and she set her bag down. "You are probably puzzled as to why we are here and why I can beat the crap and brake a punching bag and why you couldn't exactly follow my movements when I really get angry. Well there are things called..."  
  
"Vampires." Angel calmly pointed out as a tall dark figure came from the shadows. Buffy spun around and gave it a high kick to the throat. And then started punching it.  
  
"Can't..(punch)...you see...(punch)..I'm talking." And with that Angel opened her bag and tossed a stake to her and within a split second the vampire was dust.  
  
Buffy got up and dusted herself off then looked at Angel with surprise as she realized what had just happened. "How? I mean..umm you knew?" She said, not able to find the exact words she was looking for.  
  
He gave her one of his infamous half smirks. "Yeah I knew, I have battled with these things and the other demons of the world for some time now."  
  
Buffy huffed and nearly laughed "Not as long as I have" he looked at her puzzled. "Now, what I was about to say before my visual aid came out before I needed it to is, that, okay, don't stake me until I get it all out. I'm what you might like to call a hybrid. Half vampire half human, my mother was bitten and turned while in the first stages of labor and killed herself giving birth to me. So I ended up like this, I'm a small gal with super human powers and finesse. I wont age after I hit my eighteenth birthday, according to a prophecy. So take me as you will, love me, hate me, stake me but at least give me a running start first." She said rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet.  
  
"Why would I kill my own kind?" He said wincing at her surprised expression. " Now its my turn to ask for your acceptance. I am a vampire with a permanent soul, no loopholes (a/n for my own fun the curse has been changed to my liking), with a ring that ensures my safety in the sunlight. I have been traveling around for about a centuaury know, 143 years after I was turned I was cursed, looking for big hell mouths; that's how I ended here. That's at least what I keep telling myself, my decision was a little bias after I met you." He said looking down not wanting to see the hate in her eyes.  
  
She slowly walked over and pulled his chin up to meet her eyes and she kissed him. He was so surprised that his eyes shot open until he relaxed and enjoyed her taste. "I'm glad you came." she said.  
  
"But what about me being a vampire, I don't thing you will be able to accept that no matter what you tell yourself" he said with shame in his eyes.  
  
She back away and turned from him and his heart sank. Then with one fluid motion she spun and punched him, he stepped back but still took the full force of the blow. He looked at her with hurt. She punched him again, harder, and again. Until he let loose his inner demon and with a snarl and a flash of gold in his eyes he morphed into his vampiric self. She let her eyes flash gold and kissed his lips fiercely, savoring the blood on his lip guiltily.  
  
"Don't make my decisions for me." She said simply, letting her eyes flash again and a smile spread on her lips and she licked the corners savoring his blood. The surprise on his face was enough to send her into fits of laughter but she managed to restrain herself and just smiled reassuring him that she had made up her mind. He looked at her with love and understanding that no one else could really understand.  
  
"Come on let's go, will you go home with me, hold me agan?" she asked seeming so small and innocent.  
  
"Always" he said wrapping a protective and territorial arm around her middle as they set out to her house. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* A/n: So did you like it, hate it, thought it was stupid and cheesy? Well tell me about it. See the button? Push it! Remember if you review you get rewarded and more chapters will 'magically' appear. If you don't the story will, like magic, disappear. You are my judge, jury and executioners don't abuse you powers, but please let me know your opinion. 


	5. Rewrite of A walk a talk some understand...

A/N: Well lets see I'm grounded and when I'm grounded I type up a storm so I'm probably going to write like six chapters at once but I wont update unless you review so there you go. Review and be rewarded or I'll just drop the story all together. :S  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Angel didn't even remember how he got there but here he was in Buffy's tree watching as she beat the hell out of her punching bag while tears streamed down her face. He remembered Faiths warning, something about if he broke Buffy's heart then she wouldn't even need to break his neck because "b" would do it before she could. He came anyway he wrote down her address, went to as many classes he could before he needed to see her again, two to be exact. He had knocked and knocked and almost went home when no one answered but then he heard commotion in the room with the widow by the tree. He didn't know what compelled him to climb the tree but he did and that's where he was know, just watching her and cursing ever having let anyone hurt her and he made a silent vow to never have that happen again. A sudden loud bang brought him out of his thoughts.  
  
"Holy shit" He whispered seeing Buffy collapse and the punching bag on the floor, a visible tear in the bag and the chain broken. Buffy was glistening with sweat as she rose, only to fall again in defeat. Angel saw this and nearly jumped into the room and if Buffy hadn't made direct eye contact and showed him her 'dear caught in the head lights' look he would have. He froze and she came to the window. All he could get out was "Buffy"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
She knew he had been there, she knew he was just beyond the window, she knew he was watching and she didn't care, she was tired of hiding her "gift" or truly her curse. So she beat the crap out of her punching bag, she hadn't been so hard on it in a long while and it proved too much for the brand new bag, it fell and so did she. And as she looked up, him crouched as if to come and save her, save HER, she was surprised and the least to say shocked. She went to the window and opened it, he said her name softly and then before she could even respond he came into her room and just wrapped her in his arms, just to hold her. It was heaven compared to this hell, he was the only person in her history to make her tremble, and he was her only weakness. And that strangely made her smile a real smile not one of her Oscar winning fake smiles that she had perfected over the years but just a real smile from her.  
  
Still wrapped in his arms he spoke softly. "I'm so sorry Buffy I should have never.. I should have protected.. I should have done a lot of things I'm sorry"  
  
And here he was apologizing for not being her knight and shinning armor at school, when this is exactly how she wanted him, just her armor and protector for her against herself. So in response she just snuggled closer in his jacket, taking in every sweet scent trying to take in the moment for everything it has before it went away like every other thing good and normal in her life. And then her knees gave out, yeah every bit of her super energy had gave out, a girl can't cry for two hours and kill a punching bag without getting at least a little tired. Angel just held her tight so she wouldn't fall and swept her up in his arms, in response she just laid her head on his strong shoulder. He brought her to her bed and tucked her in then took off his jacket and climb in next to her, wrapping his arms around her middle and holding her close to his body. Hers fitting perfectly against his. There was only one word to describe the amount of happiness Buffy was feeling before she drifted off to sleep. Nirvana.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
He croaked his arm so he was propped up, just so he could study her sleeping form. To him she was gorgeous and so tiny, almost as if he could break her at any moment. She groaned in her sleep and burrowed her brows like she was trying to fight off some enemy in her dreams, he just smiled at her cute-ness and before he could even stop himself he was kissing her lips. She moaned in response.  
  
"Morning" He grumbled between short kisses. She looked at him with a look and crawled half way over him and looked at the clock.  
  
"Midnight" she grumbled and got up. He looked at her puzzled, she just looked back and smiled.  
  
"Angel, umm... there are a lot of things that very few people know about me." She stated as she started to pace the floor. "And god, all I want to do is explain everything to you, but this is so hard for me and I really would like you in my life...so.." She looked up and he took her hands.  
  
"Buffy breathe. Lets just start from the beginning, for one how were you able to do the things you did today? Darla and the punching bag, I have o say not many girls can do that." He said with his half grin.  
  
"Well not many girls grew up like I did. I have been trained since, forever. The fist memory I have was of my father, Giles, teaching me tai chi." She looked up and looked at Angel, who was now thoroughly confused.  
  
"My father doesn't take 'business' trips or 'vacations'. He work for central intelligence, a, uh spy." She finally spit out. "He's trained me since I could first walk to look after myself because in the line of work he is in family is always the primary target." She finished and collapsed into a chair.  
  
She couldn't believe what she just did. No one knew about her family, not even Willow or Xander, she never wanted to put them in more danger than they already were just by befriending her. And now she just spilled her life story to a guy. A guy! Faith was never going to let her live this down. Ugh, maybe she would just wake up from this disaster.  
  
She finally looked up to see him still sitting on her bed, much to her surprise. "Wow, you haven't run yet calling me a loony?"  
  
"Even if I wanted to run, which I don't, I wouldn't be able to. You see I have kind of become quite attached to you Buffy Summers." He said kneeling down to her, and hugging her tightly. Besides you're not the only one with secrets. He thought  
  
"I better be going Buffy, it's really late and we both have classes tomorrow. So your going to go to bed and sleep away this, interesting day and we'll start fresh tomorrow." He said picking her up and laying her into her bed.  
  
He started out her door when he heard her call for him.  
  
"Angel, would you like to get coffee or something tomorrow?" She asked quietly with a small grin on her face.  
  
"No." He said and her smile vanished. "I'd love to go and take you to the Bronze tomorrow. Say around nine I'll pick you up?" He said then leaned down to kiss her lightly. "Now go back to bed, I'll see you in a few hours." He said and closed the door.  
  
Buffy padded back to her room and snuggled into her sheets inhaling the sweet scents of Angel and finally drifting off to sleep.  
  
A/N: Alright I thought I would give you guys the option if you like this version or the other version better on this story. If I go with this one there will be NO VAMPIRES AND NO SLAYERS. So you pick and review back to me to let me know. Thanks angelsgal 


End file.
